Tharja/Warriors Supports
With Corrin *'Corrin': Is that you, Tharja? What in the world are you doing over there? *'Tharja': Protecting you. *'Corrin': I thought I noticed a particularly... sinister presence following me... *'Tharja': Hmhmhm... Yes, that was me. You two are as similar as I thought... *'Corrin': Huh? Who else do you mean? *'Tharja': Oh, never mind that. More importantly, that injury you suffered... Is it healed? *'Corrin': You noticed? I thought I was hiding it well enough. *'Tharja': Of course I noticed. When Robin eludes me, I take to following you instead. *'Corrin': Buh... Well, it's fine now. It seemed to heal up overnight. *'Tharja': Good. I wasn't sure if my healing hex would work on you. *'Corrin': A healing hex? That explains why it's all better now. Thank You, Tharja! *'Tharja': Heehee... I also cast a hex to keep your muscles from getting sore. *'Corrin': So that's why I've been able to train for so much longer lately... But now I feel guilty that you're spending all this effort on me. *'Tharja': Oh, don't mind me, Corrin. Protecting you is my pleasure. *'Corrin': Heh, this makes me feel like I'm back home again. Felicia and Jacob would fuss over me just like this. Whenever I got sick, no matter how minor the cold, they wouldn't leave my side. *'Tharja': Felicia and Jacob... If I recall, they're your maid and Butler. You're saying I'm nothing more than a mere servant to you? *'Corrin': That's not what I mean at all, Tharja. They are my servants, but they're also dear friends. They're irreplaceable. And I feel the same way about you. You've become precious to me. *'Tharja': I'm precious to you? Hearing you say that somehow feels... right. Like it's fate that brought us together. *'Corrin': Fate, huh? Well, something brought us to this world so we could meet. *'Tharja': Heehee... So you agree. In that case... I'll be watching over you from here on out, Corrin. *'Corrin': Oh, really? You mean you'll be... lurking behind me... from now on? We should just spend time together instead. Let's... let's go somewhere! You need a lot of ingredients to cast those hexes, right? I'll help gather them! *'Tharja': Wait right here, I'll go grab my list. I'll be within earshot... *'Corrin': Fate may have brought us together, but it's up to us to stick together... With Hinoka *'Tharja': Hmhmhm... *'Hinoka': What are you doing up here, Tharja? *'Tharja': Oh, nothing you should concern yourself with. Heehee... *'Hinoka': Hm... If you're so interested in Robin, just talk to him instead of skulking around. *'Tharja': Just talk to him? Easy enough for one as blunt as yourself. *'Hinoka': Hey, it's not like I'm trying to be so direct. It's just how the words come out. *'Tharja': It seems to me, a princess should speak in a matter more befitting her stature. *'Hinoka': Well, I gave up all that princess stuff years ago. I'm a warrior. To be honest, whenever I try to sugar-coat things, it just doesn't work out... But you're one to talk, Tharja. Everything you say just... sounds so dark. *'Tharja': Well, I am a dark mage you know... *'Hinoka': Are there any rules that say a dark mage can't speak in a lighter, friendlier tone? *'Tharja': Only the ones I've imposed upon myself. *'Hinoka': In that case, how about we practice talking a bit more... er, normally... *'Tharja': I can do "normal" ...If I put my mind to it. *'Hinoka': Then let's do it! OK, so... Um, h-hello, miss Tharja! How do you do? *'Tharja': Greetings, Lady Hinoka! What benign weather here! Mayhap I shall hex a soul! *'Hinoka': Whatever do you mean, Miss Tharja? It looks like we're due for rain! *'Tharja': Why, 'tis easier even to hex under cover of cloud! Pick me a victim, and huzzah! *'Hinoka': Why, Miss Tharja, arr hexes all thou... Thy...? Can speaketh... Umm... ... Sorry, it's just too weird. No way can I talk like that in front of everyone... Besides, hearing you talk about hexing people so cheerfully was just... creepy. *'Tharja': Forsooth, Lady—Er, uh... You were acting pretty creepy yourself. Probably best we stick to what we know. *'Hinoka': I try coming off as "normal," and I creep out Tharja, of all people... You're fine just the way you are, and I'm sure Robin thinks so too. *'Tharja': People seemed pleased with you too, so I guess you're... probably fine as well. *'Hinoka': I'm sorry I brought it up in the first place. It was a bad idea from the start. *'Tharja': You thought we could help each other, so I can't hold it against you. Though, let's do each other a favor and never speak of this again... *'Hinoka': Say no more. Just thinking about it is so embarrassing I could die. Heh, I guess that means we share a secret. Kind of nice, don't ya think? *'Tharja': Hmhmhm... Now that you mention it, secrets are things normal girls have. *'Hinoka': Which means we actually did make ourselves more normal! *'Tharja': Yes—let's go with that... Let's agree that we're normal for us and just... I don't know, be friends? *'Hinoka': And if anyone has a problem with us, we've got each other's backs! With Camilla *'Tharja': Robin... *'Camilla': Corrin... *'Tharja': Camilla? What are you doing here? *'Camilla': I could ask you the same thing, but I'm sure I already know. Bird-watching? *'Tharja': Hmhm... So I suppose that means you're dragon-watching. *'Camilla': And here I thought this spot was my little secret. *'Tharja': Don't worry... I won't tell a soul. Do you use this spot often? *'Camilla': I do, but of course it's only out of love. There's no better vantage point around. *'Tharja': Oh, I agree... On a clear day, I can just a hex on someone a whole mile away. *'Camilla': You cast hexes on the people you love? *'Tharja': Of course. I am a Dark Mage... I always have a number of hexes ready. *'Camilla': Is that so... What do they do? *'Tharja': Well, I have one that wards off colds... and one that keeps bugs away... *'Camilla': They can be helpful? Hm. I may have grossly misunderstood the word "hex". *'Tharja': Oh, you understood it just fine. If anyone were ever to do Robin harm... Well, I'd use the very hexes you're imagining to turn them inside out. *'Camilla': I'm amazed by all the different spells you can cast, Tharja. And a little jealous! *'Tharja': Then I guess we get to be jealous of each other... *'Camilla': Oh? And just what are you jealous of? *'Tharja': Not only to watch over Corrin like this, but you also get to... hug her... All I can do is secure Robin's surroundings and then watch from afar. *'Camilla': Oh, if all you want is a hug from your dear Robin, then I can help with that. Just act natural, and approach with a smile. Heehee... It's kind of my specialty. *'Tharja': That's all it takes? I suppose I could try... smiling... It's worth a shot. *'Camilla': Something tells me you and I will get along quite nicely. I'm sure I can help. *'Tharja': Thank you, Camilla. If it works, I'll help you in return. If there's anyone you'd like me to hex, just let me know. I guarantee the results. *'Camilla': Hmm... I'll take you up on that... Especially if your hexes can help me care for Corrin. *'Tharja': Oh, yes... My hexes can definitely bring you two closer together. Hmhm... *'Camilla': What luck to have found you, Tharja. Now nothing will come between Corrin and me. With Robin *'Tharja': Robin... You've fallen ill! *'Robin': Well, that's news to me. I feel just fine. *'Tharja': Oh, you don't have to hide it from me. After all, I know everything about you. *'Robin': Everything? Like... what? *'Tharja': Well, this morning you slept in a whole nine minutes and 26 seconds. *'Robin': You keep track of the seconds? *'Tharja': Of course. You chewed each bite of breakfast eight more times than usual... And you used a whole half bucket more of water to wash your face. *'Robin': Why do you keep track of such trivial things?! You really do know everything... *'Tharja': Last night, you tossed eight times in your sleep, and turned six times. *'Robin': Well, that would expl—Wait! Are you saying you didn't sleep last night? *'Tharja': Don't make this about me. We're talking about you and your health. But you can relax. I have just the thing to make you all better. *'Robin': You're gonna cast another curse on me, aren't you... *'Tharja': Hmhmhm... I already cast a hex to purify any evil spirits. *'Robin': Of course you have. But when? *'Tharja': I'll also prepare a hex to help you sleep, so you can wake up feeling refreshed. *'Robin': Ah-haha... With this many hexes, I'll have nothing to worry about... *'Tharja': But that's still not enough. We never know when someone else may curse you. I'll prepare numerous countercurses and be ready at a moment's notice. *'Robin': Is there even anyone out there who wants to curse me? ...Aside from you, that is? Tharja, I appreciate your help, but isn't watching over me like this exhausting? I feel guilty knowing that you're going to such great lengths just for me. *'Tharja': I do this because I want to. You've nothing to feel guilty about. *'Robin': But why is it you... pamper me so much? *'Tharja': Because you're my fated one, of course. *'Robin': Oh, yeah... Fated one, right. *'Tharja': Why, I've been watching over you since I first laid eyes upon you. *'Robin': As you never fail to mention. You know you're special to me too, right? *'Tharja': I am? *'Robin': I've been watching you, too. And I see how hard you've been working. You use your magic for the good of everyone. Not just me. *'Tharja': Hm.. So you found out about the hexes I cast on everyone. *'Robin': You work harder than anyone else here, so take a break once in a while. *'Tharja': Well... Maybe I'll tone it down. A little. *'Robin': And in exchange, I'll watch over you. We can support each other from now on. *'Tharja': You are going to watch over me? Watching each other day in, day out... Heehee... You really are my fated one. With Azura *'Tharja': Azura, something's been bothering me... I sense such power when you sing that song of yours. It reminds me of a curse. It's both beautiful and ominous... And I can tell it drains you each time. *'Azura': You're very observant, Tharja... I'm impressed. *'Tharja': Why do you put yourself in such danger just to sing a song? *'Azura': It's not just a song. It's how I support those I care for. Well, one in particular... *'Tharja': Hmm... I guess we have more in common than our curses... I, too, have someone I care for... Enough to lay down my life if I must. *'Azura': I had a feeling you would be able to relate. *'Tharja': Of course. I'm at my best when I can support the one I hold dearest. Why, if the enemy were to even look at Robin, I would curse them to oblivion. And if he was hurt, I would create a brand-new healing hex, just for him. *'Azura': Oh, I had no idea hexes could be used for healing.. Can you teach me? If I knew some magic, perhaps I could help Corrin without relying on my song. *'Tharja': I'm always glad to introduce another soul to my dark arts, but... Those as... kindhearted as yourself often simply aren't cut out for it. *'Azura': In other words, I lack the constitution for casting hexes? What a shame... *'Tharja': But I don't rely solely on magic to protect my Robin. *'Azura': What do you mean? *'Tharja': I help them any way I can. I prepare his meals, I watch him while he sleeps... I look after him day and night. If he so much as catches a cold, I obliterate it. *'Azura': You're so vigilant, even outside of battle? Maybe I could do more for Corrin, too... I've been so focused on helping her, even at the cost of my own well-being. But putting myself in danger is reckless... And I can't help anyone if I'm hurt. Thank you Tharja. It was right before my eyes, but you helped me see it clearly. *'Tharja': Hmm? Oh, I was just bragging about my devotion to Robin, but... you're welcome. Anyway, I should be going. I need to gather mushrooms for a new hex. *'Azura': You're going right now? Please, allow me to help. *'Tharja': Really? Tromping through damp caves also requires a certain constitution... *'Azura': I'll be fine if you're with me. After all we do have more in common than our curses. Maybe you can still teach me how to care for those I love without harming myself. Besides I care for you as well. So maybe I'll begin looking after you day and night. *'Tharja': Hmhmhm... If you think you can handle it. *'Azura': Then it's settled! What kind of spell are you putting together, anyway? *'Tharja': Actually, it's for a countercurse. Think of it as a protection against curses. A Dark mage such as myself normally has no use for it... But I thought you may. *'Azura': You're making it to protect me? I don't know what to say. Tharja... Thank you. *'Tharja': You're quite welcome... Anything to make continuing to look after you easier. With Linde *'Linde': Oh! Are you cooking something, Tharja? What kind of seasoning is that? *'Tharja': Salamander skin. *'Linde': Ugh! Do you really eat that in the world you're from? *'Tharja': No. It's for a ritual I'm working on. The black snakes and bats are for it, too. *'Linde': Not food then... Thank goodness. But... what does it do in a ritual? *'Tharja': Depends—there are curses to cause incredible pain to the target... I could take complete control of the victim And I guess it can cure disease... *'Linde': Oh wow! Um... What about bringing someone back from the dead? *'Tharja': Death is not a disease. ...Why do you ask that? *'Linde': I just... I want to see my father again. There is still so much I could learn... I inherited this tome, Aura, from him, but it's nothing compared to all he knew. *'Tharja': Now that you mention it, I do sense a spirit radiating from that tome... It isn't cursed, is it? *'Linde': Wh-what?! My father would never use dark magic! *'Tharja': Heh. Dark magic is often misunderstood. It can reflect your darkest thoughts, but it also reflects the good ones... *'Linde': Maybe you're sensing the restriction on the tome? Father feared it would fall into the wrong hands, so only women can use it. *'Tharja': A restriction on the wielder? That is certainly something dark magic can do. However, I sense strong emotions from the previous user too. *'Linde': My father... *'Tharja': I can't be sure, but maybe it isn't that the tome can only be used by women... Linde, this tome is filled to the brim with a desire to keep you safe from harm. *'Linde': Really? It makes me happy to hear that, Tharja. Knowing some part of him is with me helps me miss him less. Even if we'll never see each other again, I'll always carry him by my side with this. *'Tharja': A lingering embrace, one that supersedes even death... That has a nice ring to it. Heeheehee... I think I could accomplish such a thing using dark magic, too. Then my love and I... Ohh, heeheehee... *'Linde': Um... Tharja? Hello? *'Tharja': Thank you, Linde. You've given me an idea for a new spell. *'Linde': OK? I'm not really sure what you mean, but I should be the one thanking you! Now I know that my father's love is present in this tome! That means he'll be with me on the day I finally avenge his murder! *'Tharja': With that tome in hand, I'm sure nothing can stop you. But... if you don't mind... could I come by sometime and take another look at it? I think it could help me with some... research... I'm doing. *'Linde': Of course. You're welcome to it anytime, Tharja! I'll be happy to show it to you. *'Tharja': Thank you, Linde. I have a feeling you and I are going to be very good friends... With Olivia *'Olivia': Tharja, I've been meaning to say... Your outfit is quite eye-catching. *'Tharja': Hm? What brings this up so suddenly? *'Olivia': I'd just never taken a good look before. But-- *'Tharja': This is traditional Plegian dark mage garb. It's functional. *'Olivia': I don't mean to offend you. It's just, you always grab the spotlight, and-- *'Tharja': I could say the same of you. Our outfits are so different, you know. *'Olivia': What do you mean? Mine is a completely different style. They are made from a similar material... But mine is a lot brighter than yours. *'Tharja': And far more demanding of the spotlight. Funny, for one so timid... *'Olivia': Wh-what? What do you mean? I'm not trying to grab the spotlight! *'Tharja': Well, you could have fooled me. Surely you must feel all eyes stuck to you. *'Olivia': Oh, stop it, Tharja! You're embarrassing me! *'Tharja': I just hope you don't get distracted by all the staring. *'Olivia': I didn't know people were staring! Oh, I need to find a new outfit... But dancing in these clothes is so easy... What should I do?! OK, I've got it! Starting tomorrow, I'll just wear a big, thick coat, and then... *'Tharja': Hmm, perhaps I've gone too far... Calm down, Olivia. I was only teasing. *'Olivia': Huh? What do you mean? *'Tharja': Your clothes are perfectly suitable for a dancer. As mine are for a Plegian. *'Olivia': You mean... you were kidding about people staring at me in battle? *'Tharja': Oh, no—they're staring for sure. Staring, tripping over things, dropping weapons... But letting other people's opinions bother you so much is foolish. *'Olivia': I...I guess you're right... It feels good to dance in this. And you like your clothes... *'Tharja': Exactly. It's our battle gear—like Frederick with his bulky armor. And tie. *'Olivia': Heh.. You're actually a pretty nice person, aren't you, Tharja? *'Tharja': No. *'Olivia': But thanks to you, I feel a little more confident. Like I can dance better! *'Tharja': Gods, you're impressionable... Someone needs to keep an eye on you. *'Olivia': Huh? What do you... *'Tharja': OK, I'll do it. I'll watch over you, Olivia. But in exchange, you have to spend some more time chatting with me. *'Olivia': You just want to chat? *'Tharja': There's something about you... You're honest. You may help me... be... better. *'Olivia': Oh, yes! In that case, I would love to chat with you some more! It'll be so nice for us to get to know each other1 I can't wait to learn all about you. *'Tharja': I may have just cursed myself... Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem Warriors Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Warriors Supports